Bloody Idiot
by Pikeru's Angel
Summary: "You were going to take that damn pill, weren't you?" Sherlock reflects, John lectures. Could be taken as pre-slash, but leans toward friendship.


**A/N: Based off a prompt exchange with doctorcoffeegirl (who you should check out).**

_**Sherlock nearly 'Took that damned pill' as John said. Surely John would lecture him about it or something like that? I think there is definately some sort of potential in there. And did Sherlock even think about John when he got Oh, So close to it?**_

**Thanks, Doc. *mock-salutes* Hope you like it.**

{][][}

He had the pill in his hand. That oh-so-tantalizing little pill that could be the choice between life and death. He could put it down right then, call the police to come and bring in the serial killer cabbie, but where was the fun in that? He had to know if he was cleverer than the cabbie. He _had _to.

Oddly, only three thoughts ran through his mind as he brought the pill to his mouth.

_Mycroft's going to kill me if I end up dying._ Rather self-explanatory. Mycroft was a bit of an overprotective git at the of times, and downright annoying at the worst. Was it possible to die again after death? Probably not, by Mycroft would find a way. Probably pull some strings and make sure he could.

_Please God, let me have chosen right._ Sherlock was never an overly religious man. He lost all faith soon after he turned thirteen. He couldn't help the small prayer to a God he didn't believe in though. Sometimes prayer was ones last choice.

_John's going to be pissed at me for this._ Slightly less self-explanatory than the first two. Well, more than slightly.

Why should he have cared how John felt, after all. More importantly, how did he know John would be upset? He'd just met the man, and Sherlock had no idea of the doctor's moods, but he just knew John was going to be pissed at him for risking his own life on a 50/50 chance. He could hear the lecture already. "Just to prove your more clever, you idiot." Yes, that would be fun.

So, yes. He cared for reasons beyond his compreihension that john would be upset. Moreover, he knew that John would be upset. And he couldn't figure out why.

A mere second before he took the shaking pill to his mouth a shot rang through the air, and the cabbie fell to the ground.

{][][}

They went to a local curry place after Lestrade (and Mycroft) let them go. Apparently Sherlock had saved the owner from a false theft and manslaughter charge. Unsurprising, after meeting Angelo, but john still raised an eyebrow after the stout, balding man hugged Sherlock warmly and asked if he wanted his usual of nothing. Sherlock just smiled tightly, removing the short man from his personal space and asking for two of his regular when he ate.

When they sat down John gave Sherlock -who was staring out the window at those few passing by at the late hour- a appraising stare. By the time their food arrived, his jaw dropped.

"You really were going to take that damn pill. My, God, I didn't think you were that stupid!"

Sherlock blinked, glancing over at John before he started on his food. "Yes, I was going to take the pill. Why do you sound so surprised?" John scoffed, taking a bite from his curry.

"You bloody moron." He muttered. "I'm assuming the insane cabbie knew which pill was which, right? He would have used reverse psychology on you, or maybe even reverse-reverse. You had, maybe, a thirty percent chance of choosing the right pill!"

At that Sherlock's mind whirred into action. He'd said, quite clearly, that it was a complete game of chance. Like the flip of a coin, fifty-fifty chance. He hadn't taken the other variables into account. Maybe he shouldn't have been quite so cocky.

"You didn't even think of that, did you?" The blond across from him said between just about inhaling his food. "Nope! Figured as much. Can you at least promise me one thing?"

The younger man huffed, irritated with himself and John for pointing out the error in his judgment. "What?"

John stared at him with a completely straight face, eyes slightly narrowed. "Warn me when your about to do something stupid."

Sherlock laughed.


End file.
